The Dolphin and the Orca MakoxHaru
by DarkHarkness
Summary: Makoto Tachibana is a third year student at Iwatobi High and Captain of the swim team. He has been best friends with Haruka Nanase since they were young. But more than friendship is brewing with Makoto, but does Haru feel the same? Could it even be possible to be...well something more. Hiding this from other team mates Nagisa Hazuki and Rei Ryugazaki could also be a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Desire

Haru loved the feeling of the water. It's cool flowing touch against his skin, the relaxing numbness that spreads throughout his body. He was calm, in heaven… until he heard a muffled voice.

"Haru are you here?" called Makoto

Haru raised his head out of the bath water and looked to the door way expecting Makoto to walk through any second. He ran his fingers through his dark dripping hair and looked up to see a handsome glowing smile looking right at him. Makoto held out his hand to help up Haru. Haru accepted and grabbed Makoto's strong hand pulling himself up. Haru grabbed the closest towel to him and dried his hair. Makoto giggled, Haru raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny Mako?"

"You always wear your swim suit in the bath" Makoto beamed

"Because you come in every morning before school" Haru slipped before thinking

An awkward silence filled the room. Haru thought he saw Makoto blush but dismissed it when he smiled at him

"It's only because you are late for school almost every morning" Makoto laughed

Haru smirked and walked through to the kitchen and put on his apron to cook marcel, the food for dolphins, the only food for Haru. Makoto shook his head behind him. No words can stop Haru between him and his marcel. Makoto took a moment to gaze on the back of Haru. He was infatuated with his shoulder and back muscles. His gaze went lower, he admired how his trunks shaped his buttocks so well. He was so perfect. Haru turned and Makoto dropped his gaze and gave his famous smile.

"Hurry Haru or we will be late as always" Makoto encouraged

Haru slowly walked to his room and got changed. He walked out with his school pack with little enthusiasm. No matter how late they were Makoto was never mad, Haru admired that about Makoto along with other things.

Haru and Makoto finally arrived at Iwabtobi high. Rei and Nagisa were waiting for them in the main hall. Nagisa was waving energetically as usual and Rei was standing so seriously next to him. Makoto waved to both of them.

"You guys are so late for class, we could get into serious trouble" Rei complained

"Calm down Rei-chan we are all here now we can go to class" Nagisa laughed

Rei death stared Nagisa and startled him. Makoto went inbetween them and put his arms around them to try and cheer them up. Haru stood back and wondered how Makoto could calm down everyone, he just had a wonderful presence about him, Haru liked that bout him even when they were kids and Haru wants that to never change.

Class ended and the group walked up to the roof to eat. It was the most peaceful place to eat. Everyone sat down and pulled out their lunches. Haru stopped, he forgot his lunch…AGAIN. He sighed in disappointment of no marcel. Makoto noticed Haru's disappointment and got out his lunch. Makoto packed marcel in the thought of Haru, knowing one day he may forget his lunch someday. Makoto handed Haru the marcel with rice. Haru looked into his eyes,' _how did he know' _he thought. Haru's eyes gleamed at Makoto as a thankyou. Makoto smiled back but smiled brighter than usual, he knew Haru was smiling on the inside. Haru dug into his serve of marcel while Makoto had his serve of Katsu for himself. Nagisa began shouting out ideas about the swim club for the new season. The pooling of ideas began for the exciting new swim season for the Iwabtobi swim club.

"We should get new uniforms" Nagisa beamed

"Are you insane? That will take money out of the budget." Rei exclaimed

"I like our current uniform" Haru commented

"It's mine and Haru's final year I think it's best to keep the uniforms for memories sake" Makoto smiled

Everything went quiet when they realised, this was their final year as a swim club together. A sense of sadness filled the space until Nagisa piped up,

"This is it! This is our final year." He broke the silence "This means we have to make it the best year yet"

Everyone looked up at Nagisa and gasped. Makoto smiled, Rei pushed back his glasses and Haru nodded then the group put their hands in together and shouted _"FREE!"_

"We must find Gou-san to start training" said Makoto

"We can't do that she's off today, I just checked the roster. Also it's too cold to swim in the outdoor pool" Rei added

"We shall start as soon as Gou-san is back, as well as it being warm enough to swim" Nagisa said brightly

"It's never too cold to swim" Haru murmured

The boys glared at Haru hoping he won't sneak off to the pool AGAIN. Everyone seemed to have no plan yet for the upcoming season and not having their trusty manager there to come up with a great plan. The bell rang for class so the students went their separate ways to class.

School ended for the day and the four of them met at the front of the school. They all seemed pretty tired from all day of classes and no water, Haru felt this weakness the most. Nagisa told them the news

"I messaged Gou-san, she said she was unwell and will be back as soon as possible."

"She must be back soon for we must train for competitions" Rei exclaimed stressfully

Makoto patted him on the back "Don't worry we have plenty of time."

Haru grunted and Makoto looked at him in concern "Though I think we should hurry for Haru's sake"

The group laughed while Haru shrugged as they walked Rei and Nagisa to the train station. Rei and Nagisa waved Makoto and Haru goodbye, then Haru and Mako started the trek home. It wasn't long before they reached Haru's house. Haru invited Makoto inside. Without hesitation Haru ran to the sink and drank half a glass of water, then the other half he poured onto his head. Makoto stared at Haru, he looked so majestic with the water dripping down his hair and face with grace and purity, it made Makoto's mouth go dry. Haru looked at him and Makoto quickly turned away. Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Haru with a glass of water,

"You look dry" Haru said in concern

"I gather you can tell when I'm lacking water" Makoto giggled as he took the glass

"Better?" Haru asked as Makoto skulled the water

Makoto nodded and put the glass down. Haru walked towards the front door

"I'm going to run along the beach… would you like to join?"

Mako gasped, Haru actually invited him to run with him this time. Usually he would have to ask and Haru would reply _"If you can keep up" _Mako nodded so they both dropped their packs and started jogging towards the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Change

The boys kept running towards the beautiful blue that outlined the horizon. Makoto was in front of Haru, mostly because Makoto was taller and his strides were longer than Haru. Then Haru passed Makoto which shocked him. "_It must be the thought of water_" he thought. Haru stopped when he got to the sand and Makoto followed. The both loosened their school ties out of breathe. Haru looked towards the ocean and started to edge towards it.

"Haru, don't do it" Makoto Raised an eyebrow

Haru looked back at Makoto then looked back at the sea then back at Makoto again. Mako put his hands on his hips like an impatient parent instructing a child.

"I'm only going to put my feet in" Haru called back as he rolled up his trousers

Haru walked towards the water and turned around to see Makoto follow him. Haru was most surprised since Makoto fears the ocean since he was little.

"What are you doing Makoto?" Haru asked somewhat worried

"I can handle myself Haru. The sea is calm today" Makoto smiled

The ocean's waves were small, shorter than Harus knee height but calm and soothing as it washed onto Haru's feet. When Makoto got to him, Haru grabbed his hand and said

"Stick with me, I don't want you getting scared or hurt"

Makoto looked into Haru's eyes and saw deep blue pools of care and concern for his friend. Next think Makoto knew he was being dragged out into the ocean by Haru, though the waves were some resistance Haru never let go. Haru stopped when it got wait deep.

"So much for 'just getting your feet wet' haha" Makoto laughed

"Swim with me Makoto?" Haru asked

"I will always swim with you Haru" Makoto replied harmoniously

The two began to swim with the ocean relaxed and free. Their strokes had such grace though they were in their school clothes. Underwater they felt at home, like a Dolphin and an Orca should be. They swan with each other in sync. They paused and stared into each other's eyes. It was a perfect moment for the two swimmers, like their souls were connected. But that moment of paradise had to end with that burning need for oxygen. They both rose up out of water to gasp for air. The sky had gotten darker, they could not believe how much time had passed but neither of them wanted this afternoon to end.

"It's getting late" Makoto added.

Haru sadly nodded and they both swam slowly to shore. The cold air came at them like tiny knives against their skin which made them both shiver. They ran through the sand and grabbed their shoes though dripping wet.

"Come get dry at mine, I don't want you to catch a cold" Haru comforted Mako

Makoto nodded and smiled. The boys fled to Haru's without haste to feel warmth again. The shivering boys reached Haru's house. Haru went straight to the laundry and grabbed blankets for Makoto. Makoto reached for one of the blankets but Haru stopped him and tugged his shirt. Makoto had a thought for a moment thinking Haru was being forward but dismissed it when he realised he wold be warmer without his drenched shirt. He slowly unbuttoned and removed his item of clothing. Haru turned around to hide his bright red face. Makoto couldn't stop thinking if Haru would catch a cold because he was shivering like crazy. Makoto grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him holding him tight.

"Makoto..." Haru gasped

Haru placed his hands on the gentle giant's arms in comfort. Mako rested his head on Haru's soft damp hair. Haru slowly pulled away but turned back to Makoto and wrapped him in the warm blanket. Makoto wrapped his arms around his fragile friend. His body heat was warm and comforting, it was such a peaceful moment. Neither of them thought it was real. It was like a moment of fantasy, something of a dream that could not be true, but it felt real. It was Haru's heartbeat that defined it to be real to Makoto. Haru sighed in comfort. They stayed like this for a moment then Haru looked up at Makoto with his ocean blue eyes, their gaze met and they felt a pull towards each other, centimetre by centimetre-

"Haru-chan! Are you home?" shouted a high pitch hyperactive voice

Both of the boys sighed and slowly pulled away. Haru slowly walked towards the door. Makoto almost felt disappointed, how could he really know how Haru felt? Could that even be real? He grabbed a blanket and walked to the entrance to see Nagisa run to him

"Mako-chan you're here too" Nagisa bounded with energy "Did you have to try and separate Haru from water again?"

"Yeah" the cold boys said in sync

Nagisa laughed as Mako and Haru looked at each other. Haru broke the awkwardness by showing the way to the sitting area. While Nagisa and Makoto sat down, Haru went to the kitchen to make tea.

"So Nagisa" Mako asked "What you doing this side of town?"  
"What?" he exclaimed "Do I need an excuse to see my friends?"

"Uhh no sorry, I didn't mean-" Mako apologised

Nagisa sighed and looked down. Haru walked in with hot tea. He titled his head at Nagisa in concern. Haru handed them the tea. Nagisa took it slowly but not breaking his gaze with the floor.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" Haru asked as he sat down

"Weird weather today, isn't it?" Nagisa raised his head and beamed

"Stop avoiding the question Nagisa" Makoto exclaimed

Nagisa sighed and looked down again "Ok I'll tell you"

Nagisa slowly told them about a fight between him and Rei on the train home. From what Makoto gathered it seemed a pretty big argument since he got off at the next stop and ran here. Nagisa didn't explain where the fight started which was somewhat puzzling but it mainly lead to where Rei was disappearing to after school. Nagisa continued to say that Rei was very defensive and showed less emotion that usual. Nagisa tried to hold back tears. Makoto put a gentle hand on Nagisa's back for comfort. Haru's facial expression didn't change from usual but his eyes were filled with concern and care for Nagisa.

"I'm sure Rei is fine" Haru added

"We can talk to Rei as well if you like" Makoto offered

"Thanks guys" Nagisa nodded as he wiped the tears away

Nagisa Started to smile again as he sipped his tea. Makoto glanced at Haru and noticed his gaze at Nagisa. _'Does Haru look at me like that?' _Makoto asked himself. While trailed in though it was broken by Nagisa (as usual)

"One question Mako-chan" He asked

"Anything" Beamed Makoto

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" He suddenly pointed out

Makoto went silent and looked down to see he completely forgot to put one on when Nagisa came in. He shyly wrapped his blanket around him and sarcastically laughed before racing to the laundry. Makoto kept face palming yelling at himself _'idiot'_. He couldn't believe he forgot something as simple as that, his mind went blank after that moment. He wrapped his arms around himself remembering Haru's warmth and feel. Then his shook his head trying to get it out of his head clouding his judgement. His school shirt was still damp on the floor. He couldn't borrow any of Haru's shirts because they wouldn't fit, and it would be awkward. He picked up his shirt and shook it out and put it. It made him shiver so he wrapped the blanket around him once again. He walked back in to the sitting room to find Nagisa laughing loudly with one arm around Haru's shoulder. Haru glanced up at Makoto as an almost '_Thank god you came back'_ and '_save me_' kind of look. Makoto gave his signature smile to Haru.

"There you are Mako-chan" Nagisa ran to Makoto "Haru-chan had a great idea to talk to Rei-chan"

Makoto looked at him puzzled. Nagisa explained he plan that they would keep him back after swim practise and question him all together. Nagisa kept making the important point that they have to make sure that Rei is ok. Makoto agreed to the plan. Nagisa seemed to be his happy self again which made Makoto feel much better.

"Well we will make this happen with swim practise tomorrow" Nagisa beamed

"Hopefully the weather will be better and Gou-kan will be there" Makoto added

Haru's eyes widened at the idea of swim practise and nodded to Nagisa's plan.

Nagisa began to walk towards the front door and thanked Haru for the tea. Makoto and Haru waved Nagisa goodbye. Nagisa skipped along muttering to himself '_Going to help Rei-chan'_ happily.

"Do you think he and-" Makoto began to ask

"No" Haru said bluntly

They both turned around and went back inside. Makoto made his way to the laundry and picked up his things.

"You're going?" Haru asked sadly

"Yeah, I's pretty late and Mum maybe worried as well as trying to handle the twins, well you know what they are like" Makoto smiled as he put his hand through his brunette hair.

Haru took Makoto's blanket and walked him to the door. Makoto noticed an almost disappointed expression on Haru's face. Makoto shook his head thinking he was just seeing things again.

"Well thanks for the swim Haru" Makoto smiled as he walked out, "See you tomorrow yeah?"

Haru nodded and waved Makoto good bye. Before Mako walked out of sight he caught his attention

"Makoto" he turned and faced Haru. "Can we go for a jog again?"

"Of course Hara, as long as you don't go running into the ocean without our swim gear" Mako laughed.

Makoto noticed a curve on Haru's face. No that is not a smile, is it? It suddenly slipped away when Hara noticed Makoto was looking. They both yet again exchanged goodbyes and Makoto made his way home and the only thing he could think about was Haruka Nanase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Clarity

Next morning came and Makoto got himself ready as well as Ren and Ran. The twins ran around laughing getting things ready for school.

"Got your books and lunches?" Mako asked the children

"Yes Onii-chan" they both smiled

The two ran to their mother and waved goodbye to their big brother. Makoto walked out and went towards Haru's house, which was just down some stairs. He knocked on the calling Haru. There was no reply, as usual. Makoto announced his arrival and walked down the hall. He walked into the kitchen and no one was there. He continued to the bathroom, it was most likely that he was having a bath like every other morning.

"Haru come on we are going to be late-"Makoto stopped as he walked into the bathroom

Haru wasn't wearing his swim suit. Makoto paused in shock and his face turned bright red. Haru raised his head out of the water then Makoto realised the awkwardness and turned around and went out.

"I- I'm s-sorry…Haru" Mako stuttered

He could hear Haru come out of the bath and not saying a word. Makoto could still feel the heat of red on his face. _Haru always had his swim suit on in the bath in the morning, _he thought. He tried to shake his head to dismiss any questionable thoughts that ran through his head. Next thing he feels a cool spray of water hit his face. Mako jumped a squeaked at the unexpected attack on him. He turned to see Haru half-dressed with his dolphin bath toy.

"You need to learn to knock louder" Haru muttered

"I am sorry really Haru" Makoto smiled while rubbing his hand through his brunette hair

Haru squirted water at him again from his bath toy, Makoto squeaked but not as loud this time then frowned a little towards his dark haired friend.

"Sorry, I like the way you jump at things" Haru holding back a giggle "It's cute"

Haru's eyes widened and looked away, almost as if he didn't mean to say that out loud. Makoto gave a sweet smile towards him. Before the awkward silence settled in Mako lead Haru to the kitchen for him to cook marcel insisting they were not to be late today.

Lunch came and Makoto walked to the usual eating place of the roof top to find Haru with a sketch pad. He didn't seem to notice his tall friend's presence. Haru seemed to be concentrating hard on what he was drawing but still curiosity settled in as Makoto went up to Haru.

"Hey Haru, what you drawing?" Makoto smiled down to him

"Um…Nothing" Haru rushed to close his sketch book

"Just brainstorming?" Mako smiled

Haru nodded as Makoto sat next to him. Makoto kept looking at Haru's book with curiosity. Haru rolled his eyes in defeat and opened his sketch book. Makoto's eyes widened to see a sketch of a dolphin and an orca swimming peacefully in the ocean. Makoto was amazed in the beauty of the colours in the sketch. Mako almost felt like in a trance, maybe this is how Haru feels about water.

"It's amazing Haru" Makoto beamed

Haru inched closer to Makoto while they took a moment to look at the little piece of paradise. Haru rested his head on his tall muscular friend. Makoto almost jumped not expecting with his face turning a slight pink. Makoto then rested his head on Haru's soft hair.

"What inspired you?" Makoto whispered

"You…at the beach that day" Haru murmured

Makoto's yes widened and that made him blush even more. Time stood still as this moment of peace filled Makoto with a warm, fluttering feeling. But that moment of peace ended as the door opened to the roof. Makoto and Haru quickly parted and acted as if they were eating lunch as normal. A small bouncing blonde entered the area.

"Mako-chan! Haru-chan!" He shouted as he ran towards them

Makoto and Haru were looking at the ground almost ignoring him. Nagisa looked in concern.

"What's going on guys?" The blonde asked and sat close to them and leaned in.

"Nothing" Both Mako and Haru said in sync which made them lightly blush and look away

"Woah you guys are so in sync that's so cool!" They hyperactive boy beamed "would you like some sweet bun I got on sale?" he offered a long bakery stick, most likely half of it was made of sugar.

"Don't feed them that!" a female voice shouted from the distance

It was Gou and she walked in with Rei. Nagisa looked in shock towards them. Rei shook his head as he pushed up his glasses. Nagisa looked down in defeat, then open the packaging and tried to take a bite but a quick Rei stopped him. Nagisa looked up in shock to his best friend.

"You should take more care on what you put in your mouth" He exclaimed "You are what you eat"

"So I'm sweet and delicious?" Nagisa said as he tried to take another bite

"No Nagisa, it's not good for you!" Gou shouted at him and took the bread away

Nagisa looked down in sadness and groaned with defeat. Rei sat next to him and put his hand on his back to comfort him.

"It's ok Nagisa you can have some of my lunch" Rei revealed his beautifully presented rice with vegetables

"Woah it's so pretty. Look at all the colours" the blondes eyes lit up

Gou then sat down with her lunch. Makoto thought it would be good idea to do the same. Mako then smelt a hint of fish as Haru opened his lunch box. Well at least he packed his lunch today. Gou seemed to be looking at everyone's' lunched with a serious face. Then she stood up suddenly giving everyone a shock.

"Right as your manager I need to start preparing you for tournaments" Everyone looked up to her with their eyes widened. "We shall start with your diets!" she looked towards Nagisa "Especially yours" Nagisa looked down and sighed

Gou then looked at Haru and told him he needed more vegetables, though Haru didn't seemed too concerned. Gou then looked at Rei and told him he needs more meat. The Gou looked at Makoto and told him he needs to balance out his food groups. It felt like Gou was being pretty paranoid about our foods for some reason. _She must be still sick_, Makoto thought.

"Well then you make the perfect meal" Nagisa protested

"I will for the team" she replied strongly "Also practise starts today at the pool" she added

Haru's eyes widened at the idea of the pool. Makoto wasn't surprised but luckily he bought his swim suit today. The bell went for class and the students slowly made their way off the roof. Gou left first saying goodbye. The Rei was soon to follow but was pulled back by a tired Nagisa.

"Rei-chan do we have to go to class?" Nagisa tugged his arm

"Yes Nagisa, you need to pass biology" Rei sighed

Nagisa pushed his head into Rei's back and kept nuzzling. Rei sighed and pulled along Nagisa by his hand. Haru and Makoto just stood back and contemplated about the two. Mako looked at Haru

"Do you thing Rei and Nagisa-"

"No" Haru bluntly cut him off and kept walking

Makoto just shrugged and continued walking with him. Haru opened the door but turned to Makoto and looked into his emerald eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but looked away and sighed, then continued to walk.

"What is it Haru?" Makoto asked in concern

"It's just..." Haru stuttered "…did you bring your swim suit?"

"Oh…yeah I did" Makoto smiled "I really wanted to go to practise today"

Haru nodded and they kept walking down to class. Makoto kept thinking that Haru was going to say something else, something Mako really wanted to hear. Mako shook his head thinking he was just imagining things. "_Haru is just my friend nothing more.'_ Makoto thought, though he wished he could believe his thoughts, but his feelings for Haru crept up to him once again. He didn't like not being in control of his feelings but it's something that can't be helped. Makoto just wished Haru felt the same way. Well does he?

_Hey guys thanks for reading this story I really appreciate it. I write for you so I shall continue if the demand is there :D I shall try to post new chapters asap x_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Uncertainty

The boys entered the pool to find a crossed-armed Gou waiting for them. They gathered round to hear some inspiration from their manager. Makoto was feeling a bit nervous, especially earlier in the day with everyone's lunches. Gou shoved a piece of paper in front of them.

"It is three weeks until tournaments" She "Here is the training schedule"

Rei took the paper and read through it. He rambled to himself pushing back his glasses. He looked up and smiled

"Its beautifully researched" he beamed with excitement

"Gou-san it's all technique and no muscles" Nagisa ran around with excitement taking the paper from Rei

Gou frowned at Nagisa. Makoto smiled with excitement. He looked down to Haru but he disappeared, then he quickly turned around to the sound of a _splash_ behind him. Everyone else turned and laughed. Haru swam like no one else was there. He swam with grace as the water flowed peacefully as he glided through it. It was a thing of beauty to watch, well it was for Makoto.

"It seems like Haru can't wait to start training" a sharp voice came from the background.

A tall boy with burgundy hair came out of the shadows and walked towards them. His smile showed his sharp teeth and wide grin.

"Rin chan" Nagisa called out and waved

"Onii-chan what are you doing here?" Gou ran up to her tall brother

"I thought I would just pass by and see the famous Iwatobi swim club" Rin replied

The boys gathered around him to see their old friend and rival. Rin put his arm around Makoto

"How are you doing Makoto? Ready for the tournaments this year?" He asked

"'I'm fine" Makoto smiled "Can't wait to win this year and go to nationals"

"Oh really?" Rin raised an eyebrow "I think Samezuka Academy has a worthy team this year"

Makoto felt a presence behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Haru behind him.

"Oh Haru I didn't see you there" Rin grabbed him and put his other arm around him

"Hello Rin" Haru mumbled while not making eye contact

"Cold as ever" Rin Laughed "Still swimming _Free_?"

Haru nodded. Rin took his arms away from his childhood friends. Makoto felt awkward for some reason, Haru was colder than usual. _I wonder if he's mad at Rin?_ He thought. Or is Haru mad at **him**? He shook his head trying to get rid of the scary image of Haru being angry, it's a very rare occasion that he shows emotion strongly. Rin then distracted him from his trail of thought

"I was wondering if you guys want a relay practise?" he asked "It's just a bit of fun and rivalry of course"

The group looked at each other and nodded in excitement. Rin pushed his hair back and smirked

"I thought you guys couldn't resist a challenge" His eyes gleamed towards Haru, "Tomorrow evening at Samezuka Academy pool."

"We will be there to win, even if it's just a bit of fun" Nagisa cheered.

"Whoa don't get too cocky." Rin came back "As captain of Samezuka Academy swim team I have picked out great swimmers."

"Captain?" the startled boys said in sync

"Well it's good to meet with a fellow leader" Makoto beamed

Rin smiled and put his arm around Makoto's shoulders again. Makoto smiled back but then saw a glance of Haru. He didn't seem too impressed. _'Is he mad at me?'_ Makoto thought again. It really worried him that he had done something wrong. Rin looked Makoto in the eye in concern with his change in facial expression.

"Is everything ok Makoto? Not nervous are you?" Rin asked

"No everything is fine" Makoto brushed it off with a smile.

"Ok well I shall see you guys tomorrow" Rin pulled away waving goodbye

The boys and Gou waved their rival goodbye as he slowly disappeared from the pool. The boys turned to each other and then look towards the pool.

"I call for relay practise" Captain Makoto announced

"I shall swim breast-stroke" Nagisa beamed

"I shall swim beautiful butterfly stroke" Rei pushed back his glasses with erudition

"Ok I shall swim back stroke" Makoto added

The moment was paused as they waited for Haru to say something, even pull a facial expression.

"I only swim _free_" He muttered

The group and the manager inched closer to him until he was surrounded with no escape. Haru looked up to them and filled the nail biting silence.

"I only swim _free _in relays" he finally corrected

The group cheered and huddled. Nagisa's grip around Gou's neck was a bit tight so she yelled at him and pulled away. The group broke the huddle and went into formation. Before Makoto slipped into the water he noticed Haru was staring at the ground. Makoto felt concerned for his delicate friend. He usually stares at the water eager to join its cool beauty and grace. Makoto shook his head and went to concentrate on practise. He slipped into the water and held his starting position. He looked up to Gou who was at the edge of the pool with a timer.

"Ready, set, GO!"

The fellowship walked out of the club room dressed and ready to go home. Nagisa stumbled onto Rei and leant his face in his chest.

"I'm so tired, I feel like I've trained for the tournaments my legs hurt that much." He whined

"Aren't you always tired?" Rei questioned while patting his head "Maybe you should sleep earlier"

Makoto noticed Haru was still not looking at him with his eyes afar. Makoto felt concerned but awkward that he wasn't saying anything.

"Hey Haru, nice work on your _free" _Makoto complimented hoping he would say something

"Oh" He mumbled "Yeah you too"

Haru didn't chance his glance away from the distance which made Makoto really worried. His worries were interrupted by an energetic manager.

"Good practise today guys, you all did well." She complimented "Our only weakness is our exchanges."

Nagisa and Rei looked up at her in shock, even Haru turned around. Gou held up a piece of paper explaining more in detail with the times recorded. Gou kept repeating that it could be a weakness that may cause the team to lose. The team nodded and took their manager's advice. Gou dismissed them and they started making their way home.

Rei and Nagsia seemed to be bickering like a couple as usual but Makoto and Haru were quieter than usual. Makoto listened into Rei and Nagisa's conversation on how they could improve exchanges. Rei mostly rambled about the theory and mathematical advantages, while Nagisa always told him to use instinct. Nagisa turned around to Makoto and Haru breaking the silence.

"Geez stop talking you two, you guys are _so_ loud." Nagisa poked with sarcasm

Haru and Makoto looked at each other then looked away.

"Tired" Haru shrugged

"Same" Makoto added

"Well we did swim like 100 miles today" Nagisa laughed

Rei rolled his eyes and walked towards the station. Nagsia followed. The duo turned and waved goodbye to Makoto and Haru as they went towards the train. Makoto and Haru waved back and then walked on towards home.

With silence between just the two of them Makoto felt more unconfutable. The worry of Haru being mad at him or something else started to make him feel queasy and the feeling just got stronger as time went on. Makoto could take it anymore, he wanted to scream out to Haru and demand what was wrong. Then Makoto just stopped. Haru walked two more steps before noticing he wasn't being followed. He turned to the gentle giant. Makoto was looking at him with dazzling green orbs with concern and pain.

"Haru" He spoke out "What is the matter? And what did I do wrong?"

Haru's eyes widened. Makoto stared into his deep blue eyes, he could not read Haru, what he was possibly thinking or feeling. The frustration building up in Makoto made him clench his fists tight.

"There's nothing wrong" Haru muttered

"Don't lie to me Haru" Makoto came back at him as he walked closer to Haru.

"You have done nothing wrong Makoto" Haru replied

Makoto walked closer to Haru until he was centimetres away from his face. He grabbed his shirt lightly and looked down to his dark haired friend. Makoto couldn't understand why Haru was lying to him. They told each other almost everything. This feeling building up in Makoto paused when Haru opened his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rush

"So you and Rin are pretty close" Haru murmured

Makoto paused in confusion. _What did Rin have to do with anything?_ He thought. Then the thought came to him that maybe he's not getting along with Rin again. Makoto pulled a puzzled smile

"Rin and I are not _that _close. Where did you get that idea from?"

"Oh just…um nothing" Haru tried to reply

"Are you jealous?" Makoto spoke before he could think.

Haru's eyes widened and looked away. Makoto's natural reaction was to smile and laugh it off. Makoto's laugh made Haru turn back around. Haru gave a small chuckle, which almost startled Makoto. Makoto looked closer at Haru to see his cheeks were a slight shade of pink.

"Are you ok Haru?" Makoto tried to ask without giggling

Haru's face changed to his normal blank expression and nodded.

"Let's go home Makoto" Haru walked up to his side

The boys continued walking until they got to Haru's. Makoto waved good bye to Haru and walked up the stairs home. Was Haru actually jealous? The thought came back to him again. That thought disappeared when Ren and Ran raced up to him. He picked them up and took them inside for dinner.

The next morning came and Makoto got ready as usual. He got Ren and Ran read for school, making their lunch, dressing them and making sure thy had their school stationary just like the caring older brother he was. Ran and Ren weren't the only ones who Makoto had to get ready for school. He arrived at Haru's and knocked on the door. As usual there was no response so he admitted himself in. He went to the kitchen, empty. He went into the bathroom, empty. Makoto finally made his way towards Haru's room. _He is normally in the kitchen or in the bath by now,_ Makoto worried himself. He slid the door open to find a sleepy Haru curled up in the covers. Makoto took a moment to admire how cute Haru looked in a soft comfy bed. Makoto shook the tempting thoughts from his mind and walked towards the sleepy dolphin.

"Haru, come on it's time to go to school" Makoto hummed

Haru rolled towards the gentle orca with weary eyes. He groaned then nuzzled his face back into the blankets. Makoto could feel a hypothetical nose bleed due to Haru's cuteness. He tried to hide the redness in his face by placing his hand on Haru's forehead.

"Are you sick today?" Makoto asked in concern

"Yeah" Haru mumbled

Makoto sat on the side of the bed and patted him on the head.

"Anything I can do?" Makoto asked

"No" Haru murmured

"Are you going to miss practice with Rin today?" Mako added

Haru's eyes widened at the mention of Rin's name. Haru rolled away from Makoto and sighed. Makoto looked away in confusion. _Is he mad at Rin?_ Makoto got up and started to walk away knowing Haru didn't want to talk and he didn't want to be late for school (again). He bided Haru goodbye before walking out the door, but to his disappointment there was no response. Makoto walked onto school alone but a feeling of numb emptiness. Obviously they didn't resolve whatever the_ Rin issue_ is. He continued in until he reached his seat in class. Today was going to be a long day.

When it came to lunch on the roof top Makoto didn't know what or how to tell the others that Haru isn't going to practice, especially Gou. All of the swim club gathered and sat in circle. Makoto could feel Nagisa's curiosity burning through him.

"Where's Haru-chan?" the blonde finally piped up

"Uh…hes unwell" Makoto stuttered

"Is Haruka-senpai alright?" asked Rei in concern

"I am sure he will be fine" Makoto shot a defensive smile

"I can't believe Haruka-senpai would miss practice with onii-chan" Gou puzzled to her self

"I'm sure Haru is taking today off just to go to practice." Mako suggested

The group looked at each other and nodded. They knew Haru took a lot of sick days, most of them were not because he was sick. They continued their lunches as per normal; Nagisa with his non-nutritious box, Rei with his beautiful vegetables, Gou with her 'perfect' meal and Makoto with his rice dish with a little extra for Haru. Makoto sighed as he took his first mouthful. Nagisa paused and turned to him.

"Are you alright Mako-chan?" Nagisa piped up

"Yeah I am fine" Makoto gave a quick smile, hoping to get Nagisa off his back.

Nagisa nodded and hoed into his sickly sweet bun. Rei rolled his eyes at how much the small blonde could eat and where he put it all, who knows. The group finished and went onto classes. Gou stopped and reminded them to be at Samezuka Academy for practice after school. Makoto had a small spark of hope that Haru wold come for practice but knowing it will fade as he day goes on.

The group arrived outside of Samezuka's indoor pool. Makoto look around almost desperately for Haru's figure to come towards them from the distance to save the day. The door of the pool opened to show Rin standing in the door way inviting them in. Makoto head his head down almost in defeat as they walked in. Nagisa looked at him with his large concerned eyes.

"He will come Nagisa" Makoto muttered

Nagisa tilted his head and continued walking inside. The pool was spectacular. The crisp blue waters shined throughout the room. The light reflections danced across the walls and ceilings. The smell of chlorine was almost over whelming. The sound of splashed made the group turn in full attention at the amazement of the place. The group turned to Rin standing tall and proud of his swim team and arena. 3 boys started walking up to him from behind. One fast ginger boy with golden eyes, behind him a small grey headed shy boy following behind and the third dark haired, tall and somewhat mysterious walking at his own pace.

"Rin-senpai!" the ginger one called out

"Oh hello Momo" Rin turned to greet them

"Can I swim now please~" the ginger pouted

"Calm down or you will strain something" The tall one calmly added

"Everyone" Rin called to the swim club, "These are some of my swim team's finest; Momo, Nitori and Souske"

"Hi nice to meet you" the swim club greeted friendly like

"Gou-san" Momo ran up to Gou swiftly, "My name is Momotarou Mikoshiba, but you can just call me Momo"

Momo started rambling at Gou in a very upfront kind of way, which seemed to make Gou a little uncomfortable. Rin scanned the group to notice that Haru was there. He looked like he was about to say something but then glanced over to Gou and Momo and gave an evil stare. He went over to sort the situation out (with force). Then something caught Makoto's eye, the entrance door opened. A dark haired blue eyed boy entered the room.

"Haru!" Makoto happily called

"Haru-chan" Nagisa added "Makoto how did you know Haru-chan would come?"

Makoto gave his signature smile and the swim club walked towards their team mate. They gathered round him making him feel welcomed. Rin also followed towards Haru but Souske didn't seem too impressed with Haru's arrival so he rolled his eyes and walked away towards the pool.

"Well it seems everyone is here, now let's start off with individual practice" Rin announced.

The group nodded and stripped into their swimming attire. Surprisingly Rei bought his own this time. They all queued up in lanes for their individual strokes. Observing other swimmers gave a feeling of inspiration to the Iwatobi swim team. Then when I was their turn they dove off the blocks with grace and showed how swimming was really done.

Rin announced a small break before they start relay practice races. The boys got out of the pool and sat on a nearby bench. Rei and Nagisa were talking amongst them elves how impressed they were with the facilities and how their times were. Makoto turned to Haru,

"Are you feeling better Haru?" He asked the dark haired boy

"I'm fine" Haru said as he glanced over to the water

"I gather you're better when there's water around" Makoto beamed

"I think you would feel better with some water in you" Rin offered a bottle of water as he sat next to Makoto.

"Thankyou Captain Rin" Makoto smiled as he took the water

"Please enough with the formalities Makoto" Rin laughed

Makoto chuckled but then he heard a soft sigh and feel and emptiness next to him. He looked up to see Haru walking out the building. He excused himself to Rin and followed Haru outside. He looked around the dimly lit surroundings to find Haru leaning against a wall with his head down.

"Haru, what's wrong" Makoto called out

Haru looked away and sighed. Makoto walked up to him until he was standing right in front of him.

"Haru?" Makoto lightly asked him again

Haru tried to walk away but Makoto took hold of his wrist. Makoto's eyes were full of concern for his reluctant friend. Haru looked away from Makoto again and shook his head.

"You wouldn't understand" He mumbled

"Why can't I understand?" Makoto rebounded

"Because.." Haru trailed off as he looked into Makoto's eyes.

Haru looked away but Makoto pulled him closer. Haru turned to face him but his gaze still at the ground. Then Haru's face shot up and his lips connected to Makoto's. Mako was originally in shock with his eyes wide open and thinking this is not real but Haru's soft lips confirmed this was no fantasy. Makoto closed his eyes and moved his lips in response. Haru's hand cupped Makoto's cheek and Makoto's grip on Haru's wrist loosened as he rubbed his arm. The two parted for air and opened their eyes to see light red shades on their cheeks. Makoto could have sworn Haru had a small curve across his face.

"I think I understand now, Haru"

**_Hey guys sorry this chapter is updated so late, education held me back abit. Thankyou for reading, reviewing and faving, I hope this makes up for it :3 Chapter 6 is on its way soon x_**


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny

Makoto and Haru entered back into the arena where both relay teams were lined up and waiting for them. Nagisa and Rei beamed when they saw their team mates. Rin walked up to them to welcome them back.

"There you guys are, we are ready and waiting." Rin instructed

"We just went out for some fresh air, you guys seem a bit keen" Haru said almost with some sass

Rin's eyes widened and tilted his head at Haru's new attitude but he just chuckled to himself. Haru rolled his eyes and stood behind Rei. Makoto walked to Nagisa and gave his smile of confidence.

"You seem to be in a good mood Mako-chan" Nagisa beamed then looked at Haru, "Haru-chan seems to be confident too."  
Makoto paused wondering if the blonde was on to him. That all faded away when a voice called out _READY! _Makoto turned to see the hyper ginger jump into the water so he followed. He waited for the word, the one word that will set him feel into the water. Holding steading he waited. _GO! _He leaped back into the water facing the sky and stars. He pulled the water back with ease, pushing him to his destination. He glanced at his opponent and he was slightly in front. Makoto found his strength to push harder to get even. He noticed the halfway mark and turned with success. This pushed him further ahead of Momo. He pushed and pushed until he could feel the heaviness in his lungs and he could see he was near the end. He pushed until his final stroke and called for Nagisa. Nagisa dove over him with grace, it was almost a perfect dive. His light splash signalled Makoto to think about getting out of the water. Haru held out his hand to help him out. Rei was too excited watching Nagisa to help. Makoto patted Haru on the back and quickly turned to cheer on Nagisa. Though Samezuka's cheers were louder it didn't stop the swim club cheering their lungs out. Rei got ready on the block as Nagisa was in the lead on his final lap. Nagisa touched the edge and Rei dived in. then they turned to see Souske dive in seconds later. Souske was known best for his butterfly stroke but that didn't crush Iwatobi's spirits. They looked up and noticed Rei's goggles have slid of his face. Nagisa gasped with nerves as Souske caught up with him quickly and then passed him after the turn. Haru walked up onto the block and glanced at Rin. Moments later Rin was in the water. Rei then finally touched the edge and Haru leaped out to the glistening blue. Everyone watched him with amazement, even Souske. Haru began to pull the water to catch up with his rival. Gradually he was so close to Rin. After the turn the cheers began getting louder. Haru and Rin were almost neck in neck as the end became near. Both of their hands reached out for the victory. Makoto's heart lmost stopped at this crucial moment.

The race ended and cheers became louder. Samezuka won. Makoto held out his hand for Haru to pull him out. Haru grabbed his hand and pulled out from the clear blue.

"Well done Haru you did well" Makoto complimented lightly

"You did great, Makoto" Haru hummed

They stared into each other's eyes to see pride and happiness. The space between them began to close. Their moment of serenity was interrupted by an emotional Rei.

"I'm so sorry, I let the team down" Rei almost cried while bowing

"It's ok Rei-chan, maybe just stick your goggles on better" Nagisa patted him on the back

"It was not beautiful" Rei looked down again

"I think you did beautiful butterfly, Rei-chan" Nagisa complimented

"Really?" Rei looked up at Nagisa and the team

Everyone nodded and his tears began to fade. They all came in as a team huddle and parted to see Rin walking up to them.

"Well done guys you were a worthy challenge." He complimented professionally

"Thanks for letting us race, it was a bit of fun." Makoto smiled

"You were incredible Haru, I've never seen you almost catch up to me so fast" Rin chuckled

"Yeah you're getting slow" Haru teased

"Oh really?" Rin raised an eyebrow, "Well I did think you would be a little faster."

"Gou-san!" a hyper voice echoed "Did you see how fast I was?"

Rin sighed and rolled his eyes. He excused himself from his friends and went to sort out the annoying Momo. Momo leaned into Gou for a hug but then Rin went up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Momo turned around in fear, then was dragged away by the captain for further discussion. What a protective brother he was. The swim club went up to Gou and asked to go home because it was getting late. The club waved their goodbyes to Rin and the team thanking them for the practice.

The group started walking to the train for home. Gou waved goodbye to them and left to her way home. They sat in their seats until their stop. Rei and Nagisa stayed on the train for their stop was later on the line. Makoto and Haru started to walk home. There was silence between them, now they were officially alone neither of them knew what to say. Makoto walked at a steady pace but felt something slip away. He stopped to turn back to see Haru who was still.

"Makoto" the dark hair boy muttered

"What is it Haru?" Mako almost desperate for him to say more.

"Do you want to..." he stuttered "Do you want to stay over?"

Makoto's life hit pause at the question. What does it mean? What about the kiss? All of these thought rushed to his head making him feel slightly dizzy.

"Yes" Makoto spoke without thinking

Haru looked up with a glisten in his deep blue eyes. He caught up to the gentle giant and continued walking at a steady pace. They boys continued talking as usual now the ice was broken. As they got to Haru's they parted.

"I will go home and get my stuff, as well as saying hi to mum and the twins" Mako beamed

"Ok but don't be too long" Haru replied anxiously as his friend left him

"I'll be back soon Haru." Makoto laughed, "Take a bath while I'm gone"

Haru nodded and walked inside. Makoto continued up the stairs to home and called out his entrance as he came inside.

"Oni!" the twins shouted in excitement

They jumped on Makoto and hugged him. He gently picked them up in his arms and made his way to the kitchen to greet his mum. He told her that he was staying at Haru's. As usual she sighed and smiled with the saying _"You two can hardly be apart can you?". _The saying now felt different to Makoto especially after today's events. He grabbed what he needed and kissed the twins goodbye as they whined about him leaving them again. As Makoto walked closer to Haru's his heart raced more and more. What would they do tonight, and are they _just friends?_ All these thoughts came at Makoto at a million miles an hour almost striking him down. He walked up to the front door and froze. He felt his confidence fall away, even to knock on the door. He took a deep breath and knocked. He waited for a moment then remembering Haru took a bath he put a hand on the door to open it, but the door slid open. Haru popped his head out from the door and his eyes widened to see Makoto standing before him. Haru invited him in. Makoto stepped in and took his shoes off and dropped his bag. He turned to see Haru in his apron and swim trunks. Haru looked so perfect with his porcelain skin, and his beautifully carved muscles. His damp, dark hair bought the blueness out in his eyes. Makoto stood in serenity for a moment until he was interrupted,

"Makoto, are you alright?" The dark hair boy muttered

"Oh yeah I'm fine" Makoto shook his head to wake him up

"I hope you haven't eaten yet..." Haru muttered "I cooked mackerel for dinner, with rice."

"Wow that's wonderful Haru" Makoto beamed almost blushing

"You have eaten haven't you..." Haru looked down

"Ah wait no I haven't eaten yet!" Makoto almost panicked trying not to disappoint the small boy

Haru looked up and almost smiled back at Makoto. He led Makoto to put his bag in his room before leading to the kitchen. The small table was already set with small tea light candles. It had a beautiful glow to it.

"Dinner by candle light" Makoto almost gawked

Haru rolled his eyes and served the food on plates. They both sat down and started eating. There was that silence again but it slipped away,

"I didn't know you like mackerel" Haru pointed out

"I don't hate it, it's just nice once in a while not all the time." Makoto smiled hoping not to offend the mackerel lover

"Oh I see" Haru sighed, "I guess I have it a lot huh."

They boys chuckled and looked at each other for a moment but went straight back to looking down at their plates.

"Makoto I um…" the dark haired boy trailed off

"What is it Haru?" Makoto desperately asked

"I just…it's nothing" He trailed off again

"Haru just tell me, even if it's nothing" Makoto replied politely

"It's nothing but it's not nothing" He mumbled, "I just don't know how to say it"  
"Is it about…us?" Makoto shyly asked

"Yeah" Haru replied "Where do we-"

"I don't really know" Makoto added

They both looked away from each other. Something started to build up inside Makoto. He was so close to Haru. He wanted the answers and to be resolved, he couldn't keep everything bottled up inside anymore.

"Look Haru I really like you and I don't know if that will help or what else to say to make you feel better" Makoto spluttered out at a hundred miles an hour.

Haru looked up with his eyes widened and a shade of pink blooming on his cheeks. Both of the boys almost sighed with relief in sync.

"I like you too Makoto" Haru sighed

"Well does that make us something?" Makoto asked out of curiosity "Like a couple-"

"Woah Makoto" Haru interrupted "I think you're getting ahead of yourself"

"Hey you're the one who cooked the candle lit dinner" Makoto whined

"I might have" Haru pouted "I thought it would be nice"

"So was this meant to be like a dat-" Mako tried to ask

"Yeah possibly…" Haru trailed off "Look I don't know what _this_ is or what to do ok"

"Well we can work it out together" Makoto smiled

"Ok then" Haru sighed "Just don't tell Nagisa or Rei"

"Yeah" Makoto nodded "So where do we start?"

"How about we start to clean up the dishes" Haru walked off with the plates

"Haru" Makoto sighed

Makoto followed him to the kitchen to see where he was going. Well Haru was very serious about the dishes so Makoto came and helped to wash up. Makoto wiped the dished and put them in the cupboard. Haru washed with the water an bubbles, of course. He always has to have some source to water. When they finished Haru walked up to him to try and take the towel to the laundry but Haru slipped on a small puddle and fell on Makoto. Mako caught him with ease but told him to be careful. Haru looked into Makoto's eyes with the pink shade on his face again but it was brighter than before. The water had betrayed him but yet helped him get closer to Makoto. Without thinking Makoto pulled Haru's face close to his and their lips collided. Haru stood up and placed his hands on Makoto's shoulders to steady himself. Haru tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Makoto put his arms around the fragile boy. They both broke for air with a trail of saliva still linking them together. They were defiantly working it out now.

**Hi guys sorry this took ages and was a bit cheesy but I hoped you enjoyed it. Next chapter Recognition; where will Makoto and Haru take their relationship, and will the others find out! See you next water time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Recognition

Their lips touched passionately again. Haru grabbed Makoto's shirt tighter and moaned into his mouth. They started to get into in sync and more adventurous when Haru licked Makoto's lips. Makoto opened slightly with their tongues thrashing against each other's. Makoto was powerful it almost over whelmed Haru. Makoto's arms wrapped around Haru's neck pulling them closer together. Haru slightly started pulling away but dragging Makoto with him. Mako slightly opened his eyes to see where he was being lead to. They somehow navigated through the house to Haru's bedroom. They walked in with ease now lightly pecking at a fast pace. Haru's hands gript tighter and pulled Makoto on the bed. Makoto placed his hands either side of Haru for support. The kiss started to deepen again with tongues running wild. Niether of them knew what was going on but they knew where they would most likely end up. Though Makoto was the one on top Haru was calling all the shots. Makoto lightly squeaked as he felt small, cold hands run under his shirt. He moaned as Haru traced every curve of his toned body. His shirt was rising higher and higher. It was a moment of pure ecstasy. Then a bright flash and a clap of thunder came through the window. Makoto squeaked loudly and rolled off the bed. Haru got up and looked down to the floor to see the gentle giant hiding under a blanket on the floor. Haru sighed almost out of breath then remembered that Makoto didn't like storms. He was such a big scaredy cat.

"Come here Makoto its ok" Haru held out his hand

Makoto reached but another flash came through the window and he hid again.

"Makoto its ok" The dark haired boy waited patiently

Makoto took his hand and lay on the bed with the small boy. He put the blanket over both of them then shuddered when he heard the sound of thunder and the rain getting louder. Haru wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and burrowed his face in his hair. Makoto nuzzled his face into Haru's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Haru." Makoto murmured

"No, I'm sorry Makoto" Haru replied "Maybe we should slow it down a bit huh."

Makoto nodded and chuckled sending vibrations into Haru's chest.

"Is it ok if we stay like this for a while?" Makoto shyly asked

"Yeah." Haru almost smiled

Makoto's fear slowly drifted as time went on. He was too nervous to go to sleep until he heard Haru's short, calm breaths. Haru was fast asleep. Well he did go to the trouble of making dinner and all. Makoto felt safe, warm and secure and his eyes slowly closed into darkness.

Makoto slowly opened his eyed to see Haru's skin. He almost jumped thinking last night was just a weird dream. He still felt the safety of Haru's embrace. The two did not move all night. Makoto lightly squirmed to the feeling of his dead arm. Haru awoke to peaceful stillness being disturbed. The two slowly parted for comfort but still facing each other. They lay there looking into each other's eyes wondering if it was all real.

"You slept with your apron on" Makoto chuckled

"Well you didn't give me a chance to get rid of it" Haru pouted

Then the Haru looked away and blushed only realising what he just said.

"Last night was a bit mu-" Haru murmured

"Yeah" Makoto agreed "Sorry Haru you just looked so cute"

"Makoto stop it…" Haru looked away again and blushed.

"It's not my fault you were clumsy." Makoto chuckled

"Aren't you always the clumsy one?" Haru pouted

"Hey I'm not always clumsy, that's just mean" Makoto whined

There was a knock on the door. Haru got up and kissed Makoto on the forehead,

"I know." He replied as he headed out of the room.

Makoto got up and adjusted his shirt and straightened the blanket on the bed.

"Haru-chan!" the high pitched echo bounced around the house.

Makoto walked to the front door to see the blonde smaller male bounding with energy with a subtle Rei at his side. Nagisa beamed at the sight of Makoto and waved to him.

"Hi Mako-chan! You're here too." He called out

"Hello Nagisa, Rei." Makoto smiled back

"Did you stay over Haru-chan's place again Mako-chan?" Nagsia investigated curiously

Haru and Makoto just looked at each other and scratched their heads awkwardly.

"Err yeah" the boys hesitantly replied

"Aww that's so cool. Rei-chan and I have sleep overs all the time." Nagisa winked

"Nagisa!" Rei nudged at the blonde

"Me and Rei-chan were off to the beach, we were wondering if you would join." Nagisa added

"To train?" asked Makoto

"We weren't planning to but that's a great idea Makoto-senpai." Rei praised

"Oh I know, let's have a group sleep over. It will be just like the swim camp." Nagisa suggested with excitement

"As long as there's no rough ocean." Makoto said nervously

"Agreed" Haru added in support putting his hand on Makoto's shoulder.

Makoto slightly blushed at the way Haru looks out for him. But then remembered the presence of his friends so he put those thoughts to rest.

"It shall be perfect with calm oceans." Rei said logically

"Awesome, swim club sleep over at Haru's" Nagisa beamed raising his hands in the air.

Haru sighed in agreement. Nearly everything to do with swim club meets and sleep overs were at his house, mostly because his parents are never home.

"Well grab your things and let's start training." Nagisa eagerly nagged

"What now?" Makoto asked in shock

"The sooner the better." Rei encouraged

"Lucky I packed my swim trunks then." Makoto reassured

"Actually we will meet you down at the beach." Haru spoke up

"Aww Haru-chan." Nagisa whined

"We won't be long." Haru looked at the two

"Ok see you soon Haruka-senpai" Rei waved as he and Nagisa walked off.

Haru turned to see Makoto was no longer behind him. The dark haired boy wandered to his room to find Makoto searching through his bag. Makoto pulled out his swim trunks, tossed them aside and turned to the blue eyed boy.

"Well that was kind of close." Makoto spoke

"Yeah, a bit." Haru mumbled

"Well that's Nagisa for you." Makoto laughed

Haru sighed and walked to his chest of draws looking for a fresh pair of swim trunks. Haru pulled them out and took off his apron. His hands reached the waist of his trunks and he slowly started to slide them down.

"Haru!" Makoto quickly covered his eyes and turned around.

"Oh sorry Makoto." Haru mumbled

"I'm just go**i**ng get changed in the bathroom." Makoto awkwardly ran out of the room.

Once the boys changed they reunited to the kitchen and packed snacks, sunscreen and WATER. They gathered their things and walked out towards the beach. Makoto paused and looked up to see the bright blue sky.

"Better weather than last night." Haru sighed

Makoto smiled and nodded and continued walking down the path. As they were walking Haru kept looking at Makoto as if he was about to say something but then turned away. Makoto felt concerned but yet nervous like the butterflies with thrashing around in his stomach.

"Haru-" Makoto began to ask.

"I'm sorry…about earlier." The dark haired boy stuttered.

"Ah, it's fine really. You just need to give me warning first before you change." The Mako chuckled.

"Yeah, well it is just you." Haru added

"Just me?" Makoto raised an eyebrow

"Well where we were going last night…never mind." Haru trailed off

Makoto looked puzzled trying to recall the night before, where were they going? And just me, is that meant to mean something more? All these questions ran at Makoto all at once making him feel somewhat anxious. Haru turned to see the gentle giant stress and gave him a glance of worry.

"Makoto?" they both slowed down

"It's nothing Haru." Makoto brushed it off

"Then why do you look anxious?" Haru added reason

"I was just thinking…where would we would've ended up last night if it weren't for the storm?" The brunette shyly asked.

Haru rolled his blue orbs and smirked continuing to walk on faster. Makoto stopped in confusion to Haru's reaction, especially since he's somewhat smiling. What did he miss? Haru stopped, turned back and looked into Makoto's emerald eyes.

"You know what would of happened, you just need to think about it, it will come to you." Haru flicked his hair and continued walking. Makoto could of swore he heard Haru chuckle.

Makoto slowly walked and started to think it over further. Oh… His more perverted mind took over and he shook his head to try and rid the thoughts and ran to catch up to Haru. He puffed and put his arm on the smaller boy's shoulder to rest.

"You need to train more." Haru poked almost coldly

"Hey I'm tired ok." Makoto defended

Then Haru's eyes lit up. They were at the beach at last. He grabbed Makoto's hand and dashed to the sand. He let go at the sight of Nagisa and Rei but continued running towards the water. He left a trail of his belongings to the ocean as he dived in. The three of them chuckled and grabbed Haru's things and put them aside. The three looked at each other and quickly stripped and raced to the ocean. Training was gonna be awesome.

**Hey guys hope your noses didn't bleed too much ;) that's as smexy as its gonna get for this story (soz I don't do LEMONS) Next chapter Waves; someone outside the swim club joins at the beach, will it even be training or just awkwardness. See you next ocean time x**


End file.
